


Daily Morning Routine

by BendMakeFic



Series: When A Demon Becomes Obsessed [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Role Reversal, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendMakeFic/pseuds/BendMakeFic
Summary: This is the second part of a series of One-ShotsThis is a daily routine of Sammy and Bendy, but a bit of a twist ;)





	Daily Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, leave a comment and/or kudo!

Sammy wasn’t the least bit confused when he woke up to a strange lump of black on his chest. Sure, normal people would be very concerned about having a dark loaf of demon laying on them but Sammy wasn’t entirely normal. He was a music major for one. And two, college student. He wants nothing more then to get that sweet embrace of death. Only if it's convenient though. Like right before a final, or if he forgot to do homework. But yea, he wouldn’t mind dying if those were the situations. But this isn’t one and he’s just really too tired to give a shit.

He yawned and stretched, disturbing the loaf of ink laying on his chest. “Hm? Oh! Mornin’ Master Sammy!” And it’s awake. “Just call me Sammy. Please.” The demon giggled. “Ok, Master Sammy,” said Bendy and he ran off towards the bathroom. Why? Well that’s the first thing Sammy does in the morning, get himself cleaned up. And yes, Bendy likes to watch. 

At first, Sammy was freaked out, but when he realized that locking a door on an ink demon won’t keep it out, he gave up trying. Luckily Bendy hasn’t tried to join him yet. Maybe it’s because water hurts him or maybe he’s waiting for something. Sammy just hopes he never joins him unless it’s with his consent, which Bendy seems to be aware of. Like, Bendy does ask if it’s ok to do something before he does it.

So Sammy grabs some clothes and wonders into the bathroom… Only to see Bendy laying in the bathtub. “... What are you d-” “I’m gonna shower!” Bendy interrupted. Oh you have got to be kidding me. “Fine.” Sammy sighed. He was to the point of not caring, plus why not. The demon had been leaving stains everywhere, he probably needed a good bath. So Sammy closed and locked the door behind him and started the water. Yes Bendy was still in there and yes it was fucking hilarious to Sammy when he shrieked from the cold water blasting him from the shower head.

“Probably should have told you the water’s gonna be cold because it’s winter.” Bendy was clinging to the ceiling like a cat in a cartoon. He glared slightly at Sammy. “That’s not nice Master. Here I was, just tryna get used to human things and you blast me with cold water.” The human shrugged, messing with the water and turning it up to warmer water and started to undress. “Should be warmer now, you can come down now.” Bendy looked suspicious, but climbed back down. He pulled off his gloves and shoes when he did, along with his bowtie. He looked… Weird like that to Sammy. He never takes them off and he had never seen his feet… Which were padded like an animals? 

Anyway, the second Bendy touched the now warmer water and jumped in and ran around before slipping and falling face first onto the floor of the tub. Sammy, who was fully undressed, joined him and helped him back up. “You ok bud?” The small demon sniffled, rubbing where his nose would be. “Ya, thanks Master…” He leaned over and cuddled up to him, purring quietly. Sammy just sighed, holding the demon and letting the water run over them.

After a while, Bendy looked up at Sammy, and nudged him. “Hm?” Sammy looked at Bendy and got a surprise. Bendy kissed him. The human blinked but slowly kissed back. Oh boy, this is happening. Ok. Are, we finally doing it? You see, this happens a lot, kissing, hugging, cuddles. And to be fair lately it’s annoying Sammy. Him and Bendy have been doing this for months and he’s really irritated due to the fact he hasn’t gotten anything yet. That anything being ass. So, just to get farther, Sammy hesitantly licked Bendy’s lip. The demon shuddered slightly, and opened his mouth. Sammy smirked slightly, deepening the kiss and letting his tongue explore Bendy’s.

After a bit of this, Sammy pulled away. “Water’s gonna cold…” He muttered. “Then hurry up Master… B… Breed me…” Bendy stuttered out. Oh damn that’s hot. Sammy thought, thinking of all the things he’s gonna do to this little ink demon. And so Sammy got to work.

It wasn’t long before they were out of the bath because the water got cold though. So Sammy improvised and set Bendy on the sink and chuckled. The sight before him was much better than he’d like to admit. Bendy’s tongue was hanging out a bit and he was panting. His legs crossed a bit, as if he was trying to hide the now un-seathed problem he had.

He whined quietly, shifting. “Please.. Master…” Sammy hummed. “I know, I know hun. You wanna be bred right? Well tell me, what else?” Bendy looked away, muttering his answer. “Hm? Didn’t catch that.” “... Fuck me, I want your cock Master.. Bite me, make me yours…” Sammy shuddered. “I can do that…” Sammy grabbed him, sitting down on the toilet and pulling Bendy onto his lap. His dick was right next to what Sammy hoped was a hole he could use for this.

Bendy grinded against him, he was desperate. He had been wanting this to happen for quite a while. He craved anything related to Sammy. He really did love him. So this was the best thing to him. It got even better when Sammy suddenly slammed into him. “S-Sammy!” He moaned out, pleasure waved through him as Sammy begun to move, pounding into him relentlessly. Sammy bit his horns and clawed up his sides. 

It wasn’t long before Bendy came, letting out a loud moan but Sammy wasn’t done with him yet. He flipped him so Bendy was facing him and chuckled. “Already tuckered out huh?” “N-No Master… I can keep going…” Bendy nuzzled Sammy’s chest, nipping at him. Sammy growled quietly, thrusting up into him again. He had stopped but now was going as fast and rough as he could. Something in his mind kept repeating ‘Breed him. Make him ours. Show no mercy.’

It went on until Sammy finally came, Bendy released three times before him. And yes, Bendy was quite full when he was done. They sat there, exhausted. Eventually, Bendy looked up at Sammy and nudged him with his head. “Hm?” He looked down at the demon. “I.. Love you M.. Sammy.” “.. I love you too.” Bendy lit up. “Really?!” Sammy chuckled and nodded. “Yea…”

That day, Sammy let Bendy come to class with him, and held him the whole day. He wouldn’t tell anyone why, just glared at them slightly and kissed Bendy’s head. And yes, he did this for each class.


End file.
